Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital
was a teaching hospital in Seattle, Washington. History Seattle Grace Hospital and Mercy West Medical Center were originally two separate medical facilities but in 2009, due to the economic climate, they merged to form one medical facility. Due to the merger and large amount of staff between the sites, many employees were fired due to "budgetary constraints" both before and after the merger (notably Dr. Isobel Stevens and Dr. April Kepner). Seattle Grace Hospital was used as the location for the new Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. As of Idle Hands, the hospital is officially renamed "Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital" as voted upon by the new board of directors. Notable Staff Board of Directors *Larry Jennings, Chairman *Roberta Thompson Attendings *Dr. Owen Hunt (Chief of Surgery, Chief of Trauma Surgery) *Dr. Richard Webber (general surgery) *Dr. Derek Shepherd (Chief of Neurosurgery) *Dr. Miranda Bailey (general surgery) *Dr. Callie Torres (orthopedic surgery) *Dr. Meredith Grey (general surgery) *Dr. Arizona Robbins (Chief of Pediatric Surgery) *Dr. April Kepner (trauma surgery) *Dr. Katharine Wyatt (psychiatry) *Dr. Jennifer Stanley (Chief of Pathology) *Dr. Mel Barnett (pediatric surgery) *Dr. Carlson (orthopedic surgery) *Dr. Jeff Russell (Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery) *Dr. Helen Fincher (psychiatry) *Dr. Elizabeth Chen (OB/GYN) *Dr. Jim Nelson (neurosurgery) *Dr. Knox (anesthesiology) *Dr. Hurst (psychiatry) *Dr. Simpson (OB/GYN) *Dr. Tim Redmond (Chief of Dermatology) *Dr. Dan Miller (orthopedic surgery) *Dr. Clemens (neurosurgery) *Dr. Jovan (plastic surgery) *Dr. Colvin *Dr. Beck *Dr. Springfield Fellows *Dr. Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgery) *Dr. Alex Karev (pediatric surgery) *Dr. Jackson Avery (plastic surgery) *Dr. McQueen (cardiothoracic surgery) Residents *Dr. Steve Mostow (Fourth-year, general surgery) *Dr. Graciella Guzman (Second-year, general surgery) *Dr. Megan Mostow (Second-year, general surgery) *Dr. Jason Myers (OB/GYN) *Dr. Thompson (OB/GYN) *Dr. Kevin Fisher (psychiatry) *Dr. Russell (pathology) Interns *Logan (general surgery) *Dr. Nina Lasko (general surgery) *Dr. Morgan Peterson (general surgery) *Dr. Jo Wilson (general surgery) *Dr. Heather Brooks (general surgery) *Dr. Shane Ross (general surgery) *Dr. Stephanie Edwards (general surgery) *Dr. Leah Murphy (general surgery) *Susan *Stacey *Tina *Irene Nursing Staff *Bokhee *Tyler Christian *Eli Lloyd *Kate *Ruth *Gloria *Carol *Howard *Emily Kovach *Zibby *Liz McKee *Melanie *Ted *Joy Support Staff *David Moore (prosthesis) *Radiology Techs *Pathology Techs *Librarian *Hospital Administrator *Daycare Workers *Janitors *Orderlies *Security Guards Former Staff Fired Post-Merger *Dr. Isobel Stevens (Third-year, general surgery) *Dr. Teddy Altman (Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery) Fired Prior to the Merger *Nurse Olivia Harper (as part of the first set of cutbacks) *Scrub Nurse Ann Deceased *Dr. Charles Percy (Third-year, general surgery) *Dr. Reed Adamson (Third-year, general surgery) *Dr. Lexie Grey (Fourth-year, general surgery) *Dr. Mark Sloan (Chief of Plastic Surgery, ENT surgeon) *Nurse Vivian Expired Contract *Dr. Robert Stark (Chief of Pediatric Surgery) Resigned *Dr. Ben Warren (Attending Anesthesiologist) *Dr. Lucy Fields (OB/GYN Attending and Maternal-Fetal Medicine Fellow) *Nurse Colleen Hospital Privileges There are medical doctors who have privileges at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, despite not being on staff, which allows them access everything that medical/surgical staff at Seattle Grace Mercy West would be normally entitled to, such as use of ORs, access to patient files, administration of medications and use the pharmacy and clinical labs, access to treatment equipment, including treatment in the ER and trauma bays, and nursing assistance. Privileges are usually extended to attending-level physicians and surgeons. Current *Dr. Catherine Avery (Urologist from Brigham and Women's Hospital) *Dr. Julia Canner (Ophthalmologist from Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) *Dr. Tom Evans (Cardiothoracic surgeon) *Dr. Mara Keaton (Urology fellow from Brigham and Women's Hospital) *Dr. Addison Montgomery (Neonatal-fetal surgeon from Oceanside Wellness Group) *Dr. Amelia Shepherd (Neurosurgeon from Oceanside Wellness Group) Former *Dr. Ben Warren (Anesthesiologist formerly from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and surgical intern from UCLA) *Dr. Arizona Robbins (Pediatric surgeon formerly from Seattle Grace Mercy West) Notes and Trivia *After the merger with Seattle Grace Hospital, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital continued its long tradition for all new incoming interns called the Intern Appy. *Attending psychiatrists and attending radiologists are the only doctors shown to have their lab coats embroidered with their department on the second line. *The hospital is sometimes nicknamed Seattle Grace Mercy Death Hospital by its staff due to the large amount of accidents happening there or to its staff. *Even though the hospital is named Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, the hospital is often referred to as Seattle Grace. *The address of the hospital is 15000 Centennial Drive Seattle, Washington 98109. *The phone number for the hospital is (206) 555-6000. See Also *Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Hospitals Category:Locations Category:Characters Category:Medical